legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Calysta
Calysta is the mother of Starla de Cordelia, former queen of Cordelia, and princess of an unnamed kingdom that was skilled with tracking and intel gathering. She was stripped of her position as Queen and has split from Starla's father, ever since the War with Cordelia and Silvatica ended. During the war, she was revealed to be a spy for Silvatica, as Silvatica was trying to invade the kingdom and capture the capital city of Retalia. Silvatica almost succeeded, and the reason for Silvatica's success was because Calysta was leaking information to them the whole time, along with strategies, supplies, rosters, etc. Eventually she was caught, and the King and Starla both went into shock. Calysta claimed that by doing so, Silvatica was spare her life and her family's. Fortunately, Caton returned to Cordelia and was able to win the war. Calysta was stripped from her position and went into hiding ever since, as the King couldn't bring himself to punish her, going into a state of depression, and then the Council had to take over, leaving Starla all alone. Calysta appears multiple times in the game, aiding the party members by giving them information, allowing them to win the war, reuniting with Starla a few times, resulting in tense moments. Later, in Part II, Calysta works with the Tetra to help the party defeat their current enemies, gathering information. It is then revealed that Calysta was manipulated by Trym, ruler of Silvatica, into signing a blood pact, as her kingdom was attacked in the past and Silvatica saved it, once Calysta signed it, forcing Calysta to help them in any one future war. Unfortunately, that war ended up being with Cordelia and Silvatica, and if she acted against it, Cordelia and her kingdom that fell anyway would've been cursed by the pact for life and would die from it, being a far more severe consequence. Since then, Calysta gathered information to help the Allies, helping the Allies defeat Trym once and for all and when the truth was revealed, returns to Cordelia as a hero, and was implied to resume her position. Appearance and Personality Calysta is the splitting image of Starla, with longer caramel hair and green eyes instead of blue. She looks almost identical to Starla, except older and more mature. She dons a robe and a hood, allowing her to be hidden in the shadows. Her appearance is unchanged after the timeskip. She is very intelligent, a genuis, and master at intelligence gathering and strategy- the main reason why Starla is so naturally gifted. She knows everything about everyone, every small detail and has an incredible memory. This is because her unknown kingdom was a kingdom that specialized in intelligence gathering, the most intelligent race in the world. She's pragmatic and logical, always thinking every action completely through. Due to her forced decision to betray Cordelia, she regretted every action, but still knew that things would've been worse if she completely decided to break the Blood Pact. She contacted Caton and leaked some information to him. By leaking info to both sides, there would still be consequences, but Cordelia wasn't AS much in shambles as it would've been if Calysta had not revealed some information to Caton. Some lives were instantly lost after she revealed the information, as she partially acted against the contract, but far less than there would've been in the long-run. She is selfless and very brave, sacrificing her position as Queen and her name for the good of her people. The entire time after that, was spent gathering information and going into hiding, to help Starla and the Solarian Alliance until the very end, as the Blood Pact expired as soon as the war ended between Silvatica and Cordelia. She's very calm and controlled, not showing much reaction to Starla's rejection towards her, as Calysta's betrayal resulted in a sad and lonely life for Starla, until Caton came along and he was all she had for a caretaker. People treated her differently, because she looked so much like her mother. Starla openly distrusts her and questions her motives when Calysta gives the party helpful information about the Tetra so they can win the war at the Seal of Wisdom. She withholds telling Starla the truth, until the time is right, when she gathers enough information for everyone, so the party and the Tetra can work together. In the ending of Part I, she watches Starla from a distance return to Cordelia, stating that the lotus has truly blossomed twice, praising her ability. About two years later, Starla reunites with Calysta once more, and she again is suspicious of her, as Calysta has not been around again. It's revealed that she was figuring out Silvatica's motives and was working alongside the Tetra, as they were both manipulated. She reveals Silvatica's true plans and manipulation and tells Starla the truth behind her betrayal. With the party's full trust, they all work together to end Trym. Calysta reveals that she loves Starla, as Starla is her daughter, wanting Starla to make Cordelia as best as she can. She tells Starla lovingly that the princess isn't alone anymore and she fully shows remorse for everything that happened to her, apologizing. Eventually, Calysta becomes directly involved in the Solarian Alliance, reuniting with Starla's father once again off-screen and aids Cordelia and the other kingdoms. Starla's mother also shows a teasing side to her, as she calls Rai and Starla "Cute" together and when her daughter doesn't understand, she states that Starla is smart, but there's still much she needs to learn, implying that Starla got her teasing nature from her mother. She was seen alongside the other rulers, including Starla's father in the final battle and in the ending, at Cordelia Castle, with the King, watching Starla speaking to Caton's grave and watching Rai arrive, implying that she now lives in the castle and that she approves of her daughter with Rai. Abilities Intelligence Her intellect rivals Caton's and her's is very similar to Starla's. However, she doesn't quite have the knack for strategy, as her kingdom focused more on intelligence gathering and information tracking. She knows details about people, that those close to those people don't even know, as she knew the Tetra's identities more than anyone else. She's also the one who figured out most of Trym's Scheme in Part II, but ultimately was another person who was manipulated. She also is the one who has access to the Seal of Wisdom, being the one who brings the party there in the first place. Magic Although it's not touched upon very much, Calysta appears to have some magical ability, as she was able to telepathically communicate with Starla and the party and was able to teleport them. However, she has stated that her original kingdom lacked fighting abilities. Relationships Starla de Cordelia Though it's unknown how their relationship was before Calysta's betrayal, it's implied that they were close as Starla stated that once Calysta betrayed the kingdom, she no longer could trust people so easily, since she couldn't even trust her own mother. Calysta, nonetheless loves her daughter, but doesn't show it, as she's focused on saving their kingdoms first, setting aside her role as a mother for the greater good. She feels remorse for these actions, however, and is seen to watch Starla from afar a few times, to see her growth and progress. She shows no emotion when Starla meets her again for the first time in forever, and it's clear that she's trying to hide it, calmly preferring Starla to refer to her as "Mother". She does give her daughter good advice however, and has an interest in her progress and helps her many times along the way. Starla is still a bit suspicious of her mother, but starts to trust her more. She's still wary of her in Part II and doesn't completely trust her until Calysta reveals everything about the Blood Pact and they become closer, but Calysta cannot stay with her for very long, focusing on gathering more info for them. Starla wishes for Calysta to come back to Cordelia, so her family can be normal again and Calysta is fond of the idea. She even teases her daughter about Rai when she sees them interact. In the ending, Calysta is back at the Cordelia Castle, and it appears that Starla gets what she wished for. Party Although the party members are aware of Calysta's betrayal, and are slightly wary of her, they seem to be on decent terms with her, taking her advice and information into consideration. They're more open to her helping them and are more trusting of her than Starla at first. When the truth is revealed, they are allies with her. It's likely that Lissa and Rai would have closer connections to her, being part of the Triad, with Lissa being Queen and Rai's marriage to Starla. King of Cordelia They were implied to have a regular husband and wife relationship and the King of Cordelia deeply loved his wife, falling into a state of depression that deemed him unfit to rule the kingdom when his Queen betrayed Cordelia. He refused to even look at Starla because she looked so much like Calysta. At some point, during Part II, Calysta reveals the truth and the two are seen together, but there isn't any interaction shown, but it's stated that they trust each other and work together. They are also seen together in the final battle. In the Part II Ending, Starla is with them at the Cordelia Castle, and it's likely that they are husband and wife again. Caton Caton and Calysta worked together to end the war with Cordelia and Silvatica. Since Calysta was the one who alerted him and gave him some information, it was likely that Caton knew about the Blood Pact, however it's not specifically stated. It's likely that they were friends, since Caton was a part of Cordelia after leaving Thet. And Calysta is grateful towards Caton for being a father figure to Starla. Tetra Although Calysta helped the party win against them in Part I, they became allies in Part II when they worked together to end Trym, as both Calysta and Sylph were directly manipulated by Trym through a Blood Pact. They worked to gather information to ultimately defeat Trym. Trym When Calysta's kingdom was being attacked by an unknown enemy, Silvatica agreed to help them, as long as Calysta signed a Blood Pact, that stated she should help Silvatica in the next war that Silvatica enters in. Calysta's Kingdom wins the war with Silvatica's help, but collapses again later on and Calysta is forced to help them in the war against Cordelia. Trym is the one who ruined Calysta's life, and Calysta stops at nothing to help the Solarian Alliance end Trym once and for all. Alliance Although Calysta was an enemy of Cordelia, and not part of the Alliance at all, in hiding, she helped the Alliance behind the scenes. In Part II, she's ultimately a part of them, once again helping them end their enemies and since she resumes her title as Queen again, she's part of Solaria once again. Trivia * Calysta is the first character who is a parent of a main character of the party in Legacies Chronicles who is an anti-hero. * Calysta means "Most beautiful" in Greek, referring to her beauty and Starla's. * In original development, Calysta was supposed to have an affair with Trym and she was supposed to be of a race that was beautiful but vain. She was also given less of a role, but still was forced into a Blood Pact.